A New Beginning
by Peihui
Summary: A Whole new start in the Book of Four gods.New love story epics frm Tamahome and Suzaku no Miko


Disclaimer: This is an extract from Fushigi Yuugi and it does not belongs to me ^^ Author's Note: It may not be that well done  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning Kurumi Hiroe, a 16-year-old high school girl was sleeping in her classroom, dreaming about the food she can eat after class. 'Thud!' a sound was banged on Hiroe's table, and she woke up seemingly and dreamily. When she opened her eyes, she found that her teacher was looking at her, fuming mad. 'Nani? Gomenasai Sensei. No matter how hard Hiroe tried to apologise, it was no use, the teacher still sent her out of the classroom.  
  
After that period, her best friend, Misaki Kumi called her to rest for a while, gladly to do so, Hiroe went to rest for a while. After school, Kumi and Hiroe went to the library for a little research for their school project on Chinese Astrology. To them, it was an interesting subject. When Kumi went to look for relevant books, Hiroe went out to search for something to eat. Luckily for Hiroe, there was a drink machine. While putting the coins inside the machine, suddenly one of the coins dropped out of Hiroe's pocket and rolled into a dark room. Hiroe just chase after it. Then she found herself inside a dark room and suddenly an old book drop out from the shelf and Hiroe screamed a little. Hearing Hiroe's scream, Kumi went to check it out. When Hiroe open the book ' The Book of Four Gods' a red light flashed over her and Kumi happened to see Hiroe disappeared into the air.  
  
Few minutes when Hiroe woke up, she found herself all alone in a weird place where there is no single person around. Feeling scared and lonely, she began to cry out loud for help, then a guy came up and asks, " Hey! What is the problem with you? A big girl still wants to cry. Such a shame!" Then Hiroe told that guy that she came from another world and she is lost from her friend then Hiroe cries on his shoulders. The guy comforted her and says that it will be all right and offered her to help her go back to her world.  
  
On the journey, Hiroe asked the guy a lot of questions and finally knew his name His name was Tamahome. He was a young fine lad with muscular body and a charming smile. Hiroe was happy to see him helping her and also Hiroe began to have a big crush on him. On the other side of the world, feeling panicked, Kumi can't find her best buddy began to went home and worry on what to do. While walking, the people suddenly pushed Hiroe to one side and she shouted out loud at them and said that they were rude. Everyone practically ignored her and continued to watch what is going on. Everyone made way for the carriage to pass by and Hiroe asked Tamahome what was happening and then Tamahome said that it was the Emperor's visit to the humane world. Being curious, Hiroe then made her way out of the crowd and accidentally fall on to one of the carriage men, thus causing the carriage of fall on the floor. Seeing trouble is befalling on her, Tamahome went out to help and then red light flashed out of Hiroe's body and after a few minutes the Emperor saw it and ordered both of them to be sent to the prison for further investigation.  
  
In the cell, Hiroe was so bored that she got nothing that she do and she went to draw on the cell wall, while Tamahome was sleeping through out. Feeling furious by the guards for what Hiroe had did, they decided to teach her a lesson and thus opened the cage. When they open the cage, Tamahome make use of that chance to escape from the cell, thus both their escape. Then they ran to one of the rooms to avoid themselves from being seeing by the guards. In that room, it was dark and creepy and a pair of green eyes was glowing. Both of them feeling awkward, Tamahome then told Hiroe about his past as one of the Suzaku Shichi Seichi. Not only that, he also told Hiroe that he met a girl who was like Hiroe in the past which was Miaka and that was only the remembrance that he had. Then Tamahome tried to embrace Hiroe to show his crush on her, but a red light stopped them from embracing and Hiroe ran away feeling embarrassed. While running away from it, Hiroe suddenly knocked into a girl, a girl with beautiful long silky hair. She apologises to the girl many many times and asked for the way out. Feeling curious, the mysterious girl then asked Hiroe why was she in a panic to find her way to get out of the palace. While answering the mysterious girl's questions, a guard then came by and caught hold of Tamahome, who was looking for Hiroe. The mysterious girl also knew that Hiroe was from another world Feeling guilt-stricken, Hiroe went all out to stop Tamahome from being captured by the guard. Seeing both of them struggling, the mysterious girl stops them all and all the guards bow down to that mysterious guard and say, "Long Live the Emperor!" Hiroe, who was totally blurred, asked Tamahome what was happening. It actually turned out that the mysterious girl is actually a guy in disguise. Moreover, it was a HE!  
  
In the court, the Emperor asked Hiroe whether is she willing to be Suzaku no Miko and help out his country at all cost. Thinking of it, Hiroe agreed to it and the Emperor also found out that Tamahome was one of the Severn Star Warriors.  
  
Authors Ending Note:: Hmm..it seems to be one of Fushigi Yuugi stories but it will be changed ^^ 


End file.
